familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hancock County, Iowa
Hancock County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 11,341. The county seat is Garner. The county was founded on January 15, 1851 and named in honor of John Hancock, a leader of the Continental Congress during the American Revolution. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.4%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 18 * U.S. Highway 69 * Iowa Highway 17 Adjacent counties *Winnebago County (north) *Cerro Gordo County (east) *Wright County (south) *Kossuth County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 11,341 in the county, with a population density of . There were 5,330 housing units, of which 4,741 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 12,100 people, 4,795 households, and 3,375 families residing in the county. The population density was 21 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 5,164 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.70% White, 0.09% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.38% from other races, and 0.40% from two or more races. 2.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,795 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 6.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 6.60% from 18 to 24, 25.50% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 17.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,703, and the median income for a family was $44,248. Males had a median income of $29,452 versus $20,376 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,957. About 5.20% of families and 6.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.90% of those under age 18 and 6.90% of those age 65 or over. Economy As of December 2008, the unemployment rate in Hancock County was 9.1%, a sharp rise from 4.0% in December 2007.Geography of a Recession, The New York Times, 2009-03-03. Accessed 2009-03-05. Communities Cities *Britt *Corwith *Crystal Lake *Forest City (part) *Garner *Goodell *Kanawha *Klemme *Woden Unincorporated communities * Duncan * Hayfield * Hutchins * Miller * Stilson Townships Hancock County is divided into sixteen townships: * Amsterdam * Avery * Bingham * Boone * Britt * Concord * Crystal * Ell * Ellington * Erin * Garfield * Liberty * Madison * Magor * Orthel * Twin Lake Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Hancock County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Hancock County Courthouse *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hancock County, Iowa References External links *Hancock County, Iowa Official website Category:Hancock County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851